So Hurt
by Jeonghana
Summary: Jeonghan diperkosa didepan mata kekasihnya sendiri. GyuHan ft. WonHan YAOI BxB NC SEVENTEEN Fanfiction


So Hurt

Cast :

Yoon Jeonghan '17'

Kim Mingyu '17'

Shin Wonho 'MonstaX'

Rated : M

Genre : Free

Happy Reading Guys...

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang terikat dengan borgol lalu diikatkan pada sebuah rantai yang menjuntai dari langit-langit kamar. Namja itu masih terpejam tenang dengan posisi duduk bersila dan ditahan oleh rantai yang menjuntai itu.

"Nghh~" Perlahan demi perlahan pemuda tampan itu mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang menembus bola mata miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata.."

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang baru saja dia dengar, dan matanya langsung membulat sempurnya pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini dengan sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih yang membungkus tubuh tingginya.

"Mingyu!" Pekiknya.

"Hai Wonho hyung, kita bertemu lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar manis dan jangan lupakan dengan senyuman tampil apik di bibirnya. Namun itu malah membuat namja tampan bernama Wonho itu menjadi muak. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan namja tampan yang masih tersenyum kearahnya yang kini sudah duduk disebuah sofa mewah berbulu dan berwarna cokelat. Dia tak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan pemuda didepannya ini hari ini.

Tunggu!

Tunggu sebentar!

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal!

Dia ingat kalau siang tadi dia sedang jalan-jalan bersama dengan kekasihnya. Setelah makan siang bersama kemudian mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah festival. Tapi saat ditengah perjalanan ada sebuah mobil hitam yang menghalangi laju mobilnya. Lalu beberapa orang keluar dari mobil itu dan menyerangnya. Dan sekarang dia berada disini?. Itu artinya...

"Jeonghan!" Kekasihnya ada disini. "Mana Jeonghan? Kau apakan dia?" Tanyanya pada Mingyu yang masih terduduk tenang sambil memangku kaki kirinya dan dengan segelas red wine ditangannya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu mengarahkan dagunya kearah ranjang besar yang ada diruangan besar ini. Wonho mengikuti arah dagu Mingyu dan bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang besar itu.

"JEONGHAN!" Pekiknya kaget. Itu kekasihnya! " YAKK! LEPASKAN DIAA!" Kini teriakannya menggema diruangan ini yang ditujukan pada Mingyu.

"Aku tak mengikatnya hyung, kau berlebihan sekali." Balas Mingyu dengan nada yang masih terdengar tenang.

"Eunghh~" Dan suara leguhan lembut terdengar diantara mereka. Dan sontak saja membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pemuda yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Jeonghan!"

Pemuda yang berbaring itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan mata yang masih malas untuk membuka.

"Jeonghan!" Pemuda itu tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang sangat lantang dan berhasil membuat matanya membuka lebar.

"Hyung!" Jeonghan, pemuda itu sudah menemukan sosok yang memanggil namanya tadi. "Wonho hyung..." Jeonghan baru saja ingin mendekati kekasihnya namun terhenti saat menyadari kalau tangannya dikungkung sebuah borgol yang membelit kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung~" Jeonghan kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasihnya, meminta penjelasan dengan ini. Namun matanya lagi-lagi membulat saat mengetahui kalau saat ini dirinya hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang kebesaran dengan tubuhnya, tanpa penutup dibagian bawahnya. Dia bisa merasakan selangkangannya menyentuh udara dingin diruangan ini.

"Wonho hyung, i-ini.."

Wonho bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba mendekati Jeonghan namun ikatan pada tangannya membuat langkahnya menjadi terbatas.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan dia!" Wonho kesal setengah mati! Jeonghan mengikuti arah pandangan Wonho yang mengarah pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menenggak sisa red wine digelasnya. Jeonghan lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Ternyata diruangan ini tidak hanya ada dia dan kekasihnya tapi ada orang lain juga. Pemuda berambut panjang itu mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya namun tak menemukan apapun diatas ranjang besar yang saat ini sedang dia duduki. Jeonghan merapatkan kakinya.

Mingyu yang sejak tadi terdiam dan menikmati drama singkat yang tadi terjadi didepan matanya. Senyuman manis tak lepas dari sudut bibirnya. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Jeonghan dan membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu memundurkan tubuhnya, apalagi saat Mingyu berhenti tak jauh dari dirinya. Dia masih berusaha menutupi bagian bawahnya, entah dengan apa.

"Kenapa hyung?" Ucap Mingyu untuk Wonho.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, eoh?" tanya Wonho dengan nafas yang memburu akibat menahan amarah.

"Kau bertanya apa mau ku? Ku pikir kau sudah tahu hyung.." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonho memicingkan matanya. "Karna tander itu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan karna itu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan kekalahan." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Jadi karna itu kau melakukan hal ini, eoh?"

"Kau pintar hyung."

Wonho tak percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. "Aku akan berikan saham itu padamu, tapi lepaskan dia." Ujar Wonho.

"Tidak semudah itu hyung, kekalahan ini tidak semudah itu untuk aku maafkan." Mingyu kembali mendekati Jeonghan, dia tersenyum miring pada Jeonghan saat melihat raut ketakutan dari pemuda cantik ini. Dia puas.

"AKHH!" Pekikan Jeonghan terdengar saat Mingyu menarik tangannya dan membuat dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan Mingyu.

"MINGYU! LEPASKAN JEONGHAN! DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG INI!" Wonho mencoba menghentikan Mingyu yang sudah menyentuh kekasihnya.

Smirk. "Tapi kau tahu soal ini hyung." Mingyu menatap remeh pada Wonho yang memohon padanya. Sekali lagi. Dia puas.

"Le-lepaskan aku.." Kini suara tajam dari Jeonghan mengintrupsi Mingyu.

"Kenapa cantik? Kau tidak suka, hmm? Padahal kita akan bersenang-senang. " Mingyu menarik dagu Jeonghan. Membuat wajah si cantik begitu dekat dengannya.

"BRENGSEKKK! JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" Wonho berusaha menghajar Mingyu saat melihat pemuda tinggi itu menjilat bibir kekasihnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!" Jeonghan melempar wajahnya kearah lain, mendorong dada Mingyu.

Smirk. Mingyu senang. Dia naik keatas tempat tidur, lututnya dia jadikan kaki untuk berjalan diatas ranjang. Memutarkan badan Jeonghan sehingga menghadap Wonho, sedangkan dirinya tepat berada dibelakang Jeonghan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaaass!" Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu pada lengannya. Memberontak kungkungan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Mingyu-ssi, lepaskan Jeonghan. Dia tidak bersalah! Kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku tapi lepaskan Jeonghan! Mingyu!" Kemarahan Wonho semakin memuncak kala tangan Mingyu menelusup kedalam kemeja yang Jeonghan kenakan.

"YAKK! LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Jeonghan memekik kencang saat dengan lancangnya Mingyu mengusap perutnya. Jeonghan ingin sekali meninju wajah Mingyu yang berada tepat dibelakangnya andai saja kedua tangannya tidak diborgol seperti ini.

"DIAM! Atau aku akan menembak kepala kekasihmu!" Ancam Mingyu. Dan berhasil membuat berontakan Jeonghan berhenti. Jeonghan yakin Mingyu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, apalagi dia melihat sebuah pistol dimeja nakas disamping ranjang ini. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kekasihnya!

"Hyung~" Jeonghan menatap Wonho yang juga sedang menatapnya, mata mereka saling menyiratkan ketakutan satu sama lain.

"Mingyu aku mohon lepaskan Jeonghan! Ku Mohon!" Wonho mencoba 'berdagang' dengan Mingyu.

"Tidak semudah itu Wonho hyung, kau sudah membuat ku malu didepan orang banyak. Dan ini balasan yang setimpal dengannya."

"AAKKHHH!" Jeonghan memekik kaget saat Mingyu tiba-tiba mencubit nipplenya.

"MINGYU HENTIKAN!"

"Hahah! Kalian sangat lucu sekali." -Mingyu-

"Eunghhh" Jeonghan mencoba menahan desahannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Mingyu memilin nipplenya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU!"

Smirk! Mingyu menatap Wonho yang sedang frustasi saat ini. Ini pemandangan paling menyenangkan dibandingkan bermain dikomidi putar.

"AAKKHHH" Mingyu kini sudah bermain dengan benda diselangkangan Jeonghan.

"MINGYU HENTIKAN! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Wonho dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang baru saja Mingyu lakukan pada benda milik kekasihnya.

Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh benda itu!

Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh tubuh itu!

Dan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh kekasihnya. Jeonghan!

"Hahaha!" Tawa kencang meluncur keluar dari bibir Mingyu. "Dan aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuhku."

"Kumohon hentikan.." Jeonghan mencoba memelas pada pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kenapa sayang? Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya."

"Eunghh~" Desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jeonghan saat Mingyu dengan sengaja menjilat kupingnya. Salah satu bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya.

Air mata Wonho mengalir tanpa sadar saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya, kekasihnya sendiri disentuh orang lain, disentuh musuhnya. Didepan matanya. Tapi dia malah tak bisa menolong kekasih hatinya.

"Lihat kekasihmu sayang.." Mingyu mengarahkan wajah Jeonghan agar melihat kekasihnya. "Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Kalau begitu ayo kita berikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa untuk kekasih mu yang tercinta." Bisik Mingyu.

Jeonghan menatap Wonho dengan air mata yang juga sudah mengalir keluar dari kedua mata beningnya. Apalagi saat dia melihat kekasihnya yang juga sedang menangis. Dia tahu ini bukan kesalahan Wonho. "Hyung, maafkan aku.." gumam Jeonghan.

"Cha! Ayo kita mulai pertunjukannya sayang." Ujar Mingyu.

Mingyu melepaskan bathrobe yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuang bathrobe itu tepat kearah Wonho namun tak sampai mengenainya, dan membuat tubuh tingginya naked sempurna. Kemudian dia menekan pundak Jeonghan agar si cantik itu menungging didepannya, namun Jeonghan mencoba menahan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi memberontak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga tenaga Jeonghan tentu saja tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga Mingyu, sehingga kini dia sudah menungging.

"LEPAS! KUMOHON!" Jeonghan masih mencoba memberontak.

Mingyu berbisik, "Kau akan menikmatinya sayang.."

"Aaahhh"

"Mingyu! HENTIKANN!" Wonho frustasi. Apalagi melihat Mingyu yang sudah mulai meraba dan meremas bokong Jeonghan.

Smirk. Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan kearah Wonho. Melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tak berdaya membuat seorang Mingyu merasa senang. "Ugghh" Mingyu menikmati kocokannya sendiri pada penisnya. Sambil menepuk-nepukkan penisnya pada bongkahan kenyal milik pemuda cantik ini. Dan tak lama untuk membuat adik kecil-nya bangun dan tegak.

Jeonghan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Mingyu sudah menggesek-gesekan penisnya pada belahan pantatnya.

"Aagghhh" Jeonghan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Mingyu mulai memasukan kepala penisnya kedalam holenya. "AAAKKKKHHHH!"

"Nngghh" Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan nikmat dipenisnya saat penisnya kini sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam hole sempit pemuda cantik ini. Ditambah suara pekikan Jeonghan yang mengalun indah ditelinganya saat dia menghentakan penisnya sekali hentak kedalam holenya.

"S-sakiiitt! Hen-tikan! Kumohon!"

Tanpa lube atau pelumas? Hell! Bayangkan betapa sakitnya itu? Bahkan Jeonghan ingin menangis sekarang! Apalagi penis Mingyu jelas berbeda dengan penis Wonho. Meskipun Jeonghan sering dimasuki penis Wonho namun kali ini berbeda. Jelas. Mingyu yang bertubuh tinggi dan atletis jelas memiliki penis yang lebih besar dari Wonho. Jeonghan merasakan itu.

Wonho menutup matanya sangat rapat, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang dengan refleks dia gigit. Mendengar kekasihnya memekik kesakitan seperti itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"Sa-sakithh!"

"Tahan sayang, aku tahu penis ku jauh lebih besar dari penis kekasihmu kan?" Mingyu memberikan jilatan dikuping jeonghan diakhir ucapannya.

Mingyu tak langsung menggerakan penisnya, dia tak sejahat itu pada pemuda cantik yang baru saja dia masuki ini. Apalagi ditambah dia melihat raut kesakitan diwajah cantiknya. Mana tega. Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan cara meremas-remas penis Jeonghan, mengocoknya lalu mengurutnya. Dan terus melakukan hal itu sampai penis yang terasa mungil ditangan besarnya sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Ngghh"

Mingyu tersenyum. Dia sudah mulai mencoba mengeluar masukan penisnya. Dengan pelan.

"Nnnhhhh" Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar desahannya tak meluncur keluar.

Mingyu kembali mendorong penisnya. Dia kesal. Dia ingin mendengar pemuda cantik ini mendesah dibawahnya. Mingyu menarik penisnya hingga sampai batas kepala, lalu menghentaknya dalam-dalam.

"Aagghhh~" Dan sukses menumbuk titik prostat didalam tubuh Jeonghan.

"Sshhh"

"Aaaggghhh aaahhh~" Mingyu terus menumbuk titik itu dan membuat Jeongahan sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya lagi. Tubuh mungil Jeonghan menghentak-hentak kedepan seirama dengan hentakan pinggul Mingyu. Rambut blonde panjangnya yang jatuh menjuntai ikut bergoyang.

"Aaahhhh nnggghhhh nngghhhhhh"

Mingyu menarik lengan Jeonghan dan membuat badan Jeonghan bangun, kemudian memasukan kepalanya ditengah-tengah lengan Jeonghan yang terborgol. Sehingga membuat seolah-olah Jeonghan sedang memeluk lehernya.

"Ouchhh nngghhh" Punggung Jeonghan menempel dengan tubuh bagian Mingyu.

"Ssshhh kauhh sempithh sayanghhh" Mingyu merasakan penisnya diurut-urut oleh hole sempit Jeonghan.

"HENTIKAAANNN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Wonho benar-benar tidak kuat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jeonghan membalas tatapan Wonho. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang sama frustasinya dengan dirinya. Dia menangis. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi sekarang.

"Aaaahhhh aaahhhh nnggghhh~" Entah apa dia bisa dibilang jahat? Karna sejujurnya dia sedikit menikmati kegiatan ini. Dia suka saat Mingyu menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat, dia suka saat penis Mingyu menghujam holenya. Tapi dia masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Jahat kah?

"Nikhhmatihh sayanghhh" Bisikan Mingyu mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aaaggghhh nnnggghhh akuhhh nnngggh"

"Keluarkanhh sayanghh sshhh" Mingyu membantu mengocok penis Jeonghan yang sudah menegang dan berkedut.

"Aaahhh nnngghhh akuuhhh nngghhh aagggghhhhh"

Cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari penis Jeonghan. Mingyu meremas-remas penis itu, membantu Jeonghan untuk mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tersisa didalam penisnya. Membiarkan cairan kental itu membasahi ranjang dan tangannya.

"Hahh hahhh nnnggghhhh" Nafas Jeonghan terus memburu karena Mingyu sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya beristirahat pasca klimaks barusan. Pemuda tampan itu terus menggenjot lubang Jeonghan tanpa istirahat. Dia kembali menghantam prostat Jeonghan lagi. Sehingga membuat libido Jeonghan kembali naik.

"Sshhh akuhh suka lubangmuhh sayanghh" Ucap Mingyu ditengah-tengah sodokannya.

"Aaahhh aahhhh oucchhhh~" tubuhnya kembali terhentak sesuai dengan dorongan penis Mingyu.

Tolong jangan lupakan Wonho yang juga berada disana. Dia terus menutup matanya, tak ingin menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapanya. Bahkan dia berdoa agar Tuhan menulikan pendengarannya supaya tak mendengar desahan kekasihnya.

"Nngghhhh nnnggghhhh aaahhhhh sssshhhh" Bukannya Jeonghan dengan sengaja mendesah keras didepan kekasihnya, dia sudah berusaha menahan desahannya tapi ternyata Mingyu tahu dimana letak titik sensitifnya dan dia terus menumbuk titik itu.

"Aaahhh sshhhh" -Mingyu-

"Aaaahhhh nngghhh" -Jeonghan-

Desahan mereka saling beradu dan memenuhi ruangan besar ini. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang bisa saja mendengar suara mereka. Termasuk Wonho.

"Akuuhhh aaagghhh ssshhh"

"Bersamahh sayanghhh nnghhh" Mingyu tahu jika Jeonghan akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi, dia pun sama. Dia menyodokkan penisnya dengan tempo lebih cepat, dan brutal. Yak memperdulikan suara ranjang yang berdenyit mengikuti sodokan brutalnya.

"Aaahhh aaahhh aaahhh aaaggghhhhhhhhh"

"Ouchhh nnngggghhhhh"

Desahan panjang menandakan titik akhir dari keduanya.

"Nngghh~" Desahan hangat kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis Jeonghan tatkala merasakan rasa hangat yang memasuki lubangnya, yang tak lain adalah sperma dari musuh kekasihnya.

"Hahh hahh" Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Jeonghan, membiarkan pemuda cantik itu tergeletak lemah diatas kasur. Kemudian tersenyum meledek kearah Wonho yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau menikmatinya?" Ucap Mingyu. Seraya berjalan kearah Wonho. Dia mengambil bathrobe yang tadi dia lemparkan, dan memakainya lagi.

"BRENGSEK KAU MINGYU! Tchuh~" Wonho meludah kearah Mingyu, dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ck!" Mingyu menyeka ludah Wonho yang mengenai pipi nya. Amarah mulai memuncak didalam diri Mingyu. "Nyalimu sangat besar Shin Wonho!" Aura gelap Mingyu mulai menguar.

"A-andwaee! Hyuuunngg" Jeonghan mendelik saat melihat Mingyu mengambil pistol dari meja nakas. "Ku mohon jangan! Jebaaall!" Jeonghan mencoba menghentikan Mingyu. Tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Mingyu berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang, pistol yang sudah dia tarik pelatuknya diarahkan tepat kearah Wonho. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang merendahkannya! Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya! Termasuk ini..

"Selamat tinggal Wonho hyung sayang..." Mingyu menyeringgai.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

DOORRRRR DOOORRRRR

"HYUUUUNNNGGGGG! ANDWAAEEEEE!

.

.

.

F

I

N

.

.

.


End file.
